Espíritu animal - Borusara (corazoncito corazoncito)
by Arcagato666
Summary: Boruto siente que no está preparado para proteger a su amiga Sarada cuando esta sea Hokage. Por tanto, decide ir con Darui a entrenar por 6 años. ¿Quién sabe qué les va a deparar en estos 6 años? Solo el destino lo sabrá.
1. Ep 1- El lobo tramposo de Konoha

**Boruto POV**

Mi nombre es Boruto Uzumaki, hijo de Naruto y Hinata Uzumaki. Soy un chunnin de Konoha, Tengo 16 años y formo parte del equipo 7, junto a Mitsuki, Sarada Uchiha y Konohamaru Sarutobi. Al menos, esa es la descripción más básica que puedo darles. Porque en mi aldea me llaman por distintos nombres. "Bromista descerebrado", "Incauto pagafantas", "Burrito Bieber Trampas Locas" (aunque nadie me llama así hace años), entre amigos y conocidos me llaman "Bolt". Sin embargo, he oído siseos de los aldeanos cuando paso, me llaman...

 **"El lobo tramposo de Konoha!"**

 **Fin Boruto POV**

 **02 de Febrero**

-¡Ven acá, cerebro de almendra!- gritaba Uchiha Sarada persiguiendo a cierto pretencioso enano de cabello rubio

-¿Te pasa algo? ¿Sarita?- preguntó burlón -¿no te gusta el toque que te di?- .

Sarada soltó un sonoro gruñido -¡Cuando te atrape, me las pagarás!- gritó tratando de quitarse los horribles broches de niña pequeña que Boruto le había puesto en todo el cuerpo

-Awww, pero si te ves tan linda~- dijo con ironía -como para comerte con caramelo~-

Shikadai, Inojin y Chouchou que los seguían para evitar la prematura muerte de Boruto, soltaron una risita ante tal comentario -¡Buena esa Bolt!-

Sarada sólo se enojó aún más -Cuando te ponga las manos encima...- empezó Sarada

Boruto sólo se rió -¿Las voy a pagar? Por favor, Sarita, me quieres mucho como para darme más de un golpe- dijo con una risa insoportable

Sarada se trató de adelantar a su compañero para asestar un golpe, pero Boruto sólo le hizo las cosas más complicadas -¡Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!- apareció un séquito de Borutos que salieron corriendo en diferentes direcciones

Sarada suspiró rendida, estaba muy cansada para buscar al verdadero y se sentía impotente, podía ver como Boruto mejoró con cosas tan estúpidas como sus bromas. -de acuerdo... Tu ganas- dijo cabizbaja

El verdadero Boruto la miró, su expresión le decía que había ido demasiado lejos. Deshizo los clones y se acercó a Sarada para disculparse -Sari... yo... perdona, ¿si?-

Sarada miró a Boruto, este la ayudó a quitarse los broches y a sacudirle un poco la ropa -por mucho que tengas 16, te sigues comportando como cuando teníamos 9- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla -no lo vuelvas a hacer, cerebro de almendra-

-no prometo nada, Sarita- dijo sonriendo

El trío Ino-Shika-Cho se acercó a los dos ninjas. -Así que no lo mataste- dijo Chouchou

-no me dejó, es que si lo quiero mucho- dijo abrazandolo del cuello

-jejeje, basta, Sari, me sonrojas- dijo Boruto

-jeje- Sarada se rió -no cambies nunca, Lobo tramposo-

-tu tampoco, Lechuza astuta-

-pero, no dije que no te golpearia- dijo Sarada risueña para golpear a Boruto en el cráneo

-AAAGGGHH... SARADA, ESO NO VALE-  
_

Esa noche Sarada estaba haciendo unos dulces para su madre para cuando volviera del trabajo. Unos chocolates bien hechos eran la comida favorita de Sakura.

-¡Sarada! ¡Sarada!- llamaba Chouchou fuera de la residencia Uchiha -¡Sarada!-

Sarada no podía escuchar bien a Chouchou, seguía pensando en ese chico rubio. Siempre lo había envidiado por ser hijo del séptimo Hokage o por acompañar a su propio padre a ciertas misiones, pero desde hace unos años lo veía de manera diferente. Ya no era "hijo de Hokage", se sentía que hablar con Boruto no era un asunto serio precisamente, si no que era mucho más ameno. Sarada no dejaba de pensar en que, por mucho que fuese un bromista con menos cerebro que una nuez, era atento y muy buen amigo, capaz de dejar de pensar, al menos 5 minutos, en si mismo. Sarada salió de su ensimismamiento cuando de la nada, oyó un golpetón fuera de su casa.

-¡SARADA!- gritó Chouchou

Sarada comprendió que tanto pensar en Boruto había dejado a Chouchou fuera de su casa -¡Está abierta! ¡Pasa y ponte cómoda!- gritó poniéndose pantuflas

Chouchou le preguntó a Sarada porqué no contestaba, pues había estado golpeando la puerta durante veinte minutos -Eeeehhhmmm... estaba... pensando en... Mmmm ¡Mitsuki!- mintió sonrojada

Chouchou la miró -Ser rellenita no me hace tonta- dijo sobando su panza y comiendo una bolsa de Papas -era en Boruto, no?- preguntó inexpresiva

Sarada se quedó perpleja ¿tan obvio era? -Puesssss... Yo... emmmm...-

Chouchou rodó los ojos y le dio las papas a Sarada -piensas es Boruto todos los días. Inojin me lo cuenta todo. Y puedo ver como lo miras. Estás enamorada de el, Sarada-

La puerta de la habitación se abrió -¿¡Alguien dijo enamorada!?- preguntaron Ino e Inojin

-¿¡Tía Ino!? ¿¡Inojin!? ¿¡Cómo entraron aquí!? ¿¡Qué hacen aquí!?- gritó Sarada

-Mamá... te dije que no estaría contenta- dijo Inojin

Chouchou sólo rodó los ojos -Sarada ¿tu madre tiene cheetos?-

-e-eeeehhhh... están en la repisa- Sarada trató de relajarse -escuchen, no estoy... enamorada de Bolt, sólo es un buen amigo, ( _ay, me metí en la friendzone yo solita_ ) nada más- dijo sonrojada

-Mentiras!- gritó Ino -se nota que estás más que enamorada de Boruto, y nosotros te vamos a ayudar!-

-Nosotros me suena a manada- dijo Inojin -No quiero formar parte de esta farsa- dijo partiendo a la puerta

-ah no, jovencito, la vas a ayudar-

-awww, porque?- se quejó Inojin

-porque soy tu madre y yo te digo-

-rayos- dijo el artista pateando el piso

-vamos Inojin, será divertido- lo animó Chouchou -además, vas a poder estar cerca de tu sabes quien~-

 **(Ugh, quiero aclarar que el Inohima sólo será canon al final, que Himawari tiene 13 años! Y el FBI no me perseguía antes porque yo tenía 13, ahora si puedo ir detenido. Sin más, sigamos)**

-C-cállate gordis- dijo Inojin. Se lo volvió a plantear y aceptó

-recordarle a Himawari siempre funciona- susurró Chouchou abriendo el envoltorio de Cheetos -¿empezamos mañana?-

Sarada estaba fuera de sus cabales -N-no! No amo a Boruto y no pueden probar lo contrario-

Ino se acercó al cuarto de Sarada -explica entonces el sótano de tu cuarto repleto de fotos de Boruto encerradas en corazones- dijo apreciando una pequeña manija en el suelo

Sarada se sonrojo como un tomate -¿¡Que!? N-no... no se de que hablas-

Ino entró a la habitación -la verdad es que tu madre y yo estábamos profundamente enamoradas de tu padre- le contó Ino -y ambas pasábamos gran parte de nuestro tiempo libre en cuartos como estos- dijo para abrir ese pequeño cuartecito, el cual, para la no sorpresa de todos, estaba lleno de fotos de Bolt

Sarada se sintió más inquieta -¡Sal de ahí! ¡No es de su incumbencia! ¡No amo a Boruto y nunca lo haré!-

Ino vio que Sarada estaba demasiado inquieta para aceptar -ok... te daremos tres días para reconocer tus sentimientos hacia Bor... "Bolt"- dijo tomando a Inojin del hombro -nos vemos, Sarada- dijo yéndose

Sarada suspiró -¡Aaaaaaayyyy! ¿Chouchou, que haré?- dijo poniendo su cabeza en la pared -¡rechace mi mejor oportunidad con Bolt por mis nervios y ahora estoy sola!-

-(ñam ñam) thu megor ohion eh (ñam ñam) aiharle a Ino ke e o elaneahe- dijo tragando cheetos

-Chouchou, por favor, intenta hablarme con la boca vacía, no entiendo una palabra- dijo Sarada

Chouchou tragó -tu mejor (gulp) opción es decirle a Ino que te lo replanteaste- dijo tomando un puñado de palitos de queso

Sarada fue a su habitación. Vio todo a su alrededor. Conservaba su copia de la foto del equipo 7, enmarcada junto a su equipo ninja. Libros, pergaminos, guías... todo lo tenía desde que fue Chunnin. Pero había algo que perpetuaba desde hacía 3 años, su obsesión con el bromista de cabello dorado. Sarada entró en el pequeño santuario de su habitación -( _Mamá e Ino hacían esto?_ )- pensó, su madre había terminado casada con Sasuke, después de años de admiración y amor. ¿le pasaría lo mismo a ella? -¡Chouchou!- llamó Sarada

Chouchou vino con otro envoltorio de snacks, esta vez un gran envoltorio de gomitas -¿qué pasa Sarada?-

-¿Podrías ayudarme a entrenar?- preguntó Sarada

-¿A que viene la pregunta?- preguntó Chouchou

-quiero impresionar a Bolt, a la manera Uchiha- dijo con una mirada decidida

Chouchou sonrió ante esas palabras -campo de entrenamiento 44, mañana 11:00 AM.- dijo antes de irse -Y gracias por la comida-

-no es nada- dijo Sarada. Vio las fotos de Boruto en ese santuario. Se sonrojo y vio que nadie estuviese viendo. Sarada se desnudó y fue a tomar un baño. Se decidió a entrenar para cautivar a Boruto, haría todo lo posible para conquistarlo. Chouchou, Konohamaru-Sensei o Lord Hokage, todas eran opciones viables. Trabajará hasta la médula por demostrar valía propia. No por Boruto únicamente, si no por la villa también. Un perfume y un poco de maquillaje no eran suficientes, como lo demostró cierta zorra tiempo atrás. **(No estoy en contra del Borusumi, sólo que es así como las personas ven a sus rivales amorosos)** Sarada se enjuago y salió de la ducha. Empezó a secarse y fue envuelta en toalla hacia su habitación. Cerró la puerta y se puso pijama. Salió a sacar los dulces del refrigerador y ponerlos sobre la mesa. Volteó y pudo ver la foto familiar. Sasuke y Sakura sonriendo radiantes con Sarada en el medio. La nostalgia llegó cuando vio a su padre sin ese ridículo peinado "emo" **(no, en serio. Me recuerda a Deidara pero con ojitos mágicos)** sin embargo, un destello rojo se vio reflejado en el ojo de su padre -( _¿sharingan? ¿Porqué papá tenía su Sharingan activo?_ )- se acercó la foto a la cara y notó el diferente caleidoscopio del Sharingan de su padre -( _Su... Mangekyo Sharingan..._ )- Sarada dejó la foto en donde estaba y fue a la cama pensando.  
_

Boruto caminaba hacia la oficina de su padre luego de largo tiempo de meditación. Sasuke estaba fuera de la aldea hace poco por buscar a los Otsusuki, no podía ir a hablar con Konohamaru, pues este más temprano se excusó con ir a... "debatir", muuuy casualmente, a Ichiraku Ramen con Shino, Udon, Moegi y Hanabi -Vaya, me descuido y Konohamaru-Niichan se vuelve mi tío- soltó finalmente Boruto. Le daba algo de risa que su tía y su sensei estuvieran saliendo. Saltó hacia el techo de la Torre y vio la aldea de modo más panorámico. Se veía muy hermosa con tantas luces de diferentes colores. -ay... la última vez que veré esta aldea de este modo en mucho tiempo...- dijo con un dejo de nostalgia

-¿a que te refieres con la última, Boruto?- dijo la suave voz de cierto maestro del Raiton

Boruto volteó algo asustado, pero se calmó al ver que sólo era Darui -Lord Raikage, tiempo sin verlo- dijo haciendo una leve reverencia -¿qué hace aquí?- preguntó lanzando una piedra al vacío

-Tu padre convocó una reunión. Así que Chojuro, Gaara, Kurotsuchi y yo vinimos con nuestros antecesores- respondió Darui -le pregunté a Naruto si yo, Killer Bee y Ay nos podíamos quedar unos días- dijo subiendo al techo de la torre -accedió con alegría, creo que le agrada mucho el viejo Bee.-

-jeje, si. Papá siempre me cuenta sobre la vez que enfrentó a seis Jinchurikis codo a codo con el Hachibi, Killer Bee.- dijo viendo el monte Hokage

Darui vio a Boruto con algo de extrañeza -Boruto, ¿Te irás de la aldea?-

-la verdad si, Lord Raikage, he pensado en ello. Quiero hacerme más fuerte para proteger la aldea y a...- no pudo terminar la frase, su subconsciente se lo impedía.

-¿Quieres proteger a alguien más? Boruto Uzumaki, poco hemos socializado, pero ninguna persona esperaba eso de ti- dijo riendo Darui. -¿Quién es la afortunada?- Preguntó Darui

Boruto se sonrojo a mil por aquel comentario -No se lo diga a nadie, ¿si?- dijo nervioso

Darui rió y le despeino -tienes mi palabra-

-Es Sarada Uchiha- dijo sonrojado

-Vaya, la última heredera de su clan- dijo Darui viendo el mismo monte que el chico veía hace unos segundos -alguien es ambicioso por aquí- dijo Darui

-Si... puede ser terca, estricta y una sabelotodo en algunas ocasiones... pero es tan hermosa... inteligente, astuta, audaz, fiel, buena compañera... es la chica perfecta.- dijo soltando corazoncitos

-tranquilo Romeo, un poco más y me careas un diente- dijo Darui riendo -¿buscas impresionarla? Yo puedo ayudarte. No soy bueno con las mujeres, pero creo poder entrenarte un poco.- dijo

Boruto lo miró boquiabierto -¿A mi? ¿Boruto Uzumaki?- preguntó incrédulo

-Exacto- contestó con haragania en quinto Raikage -claro, primero debo saber que elementos controlas- dijo viendo al chico con el rabillo del ojo

-¡Agua, rayo y viento, señor!- dijo con tono militar

-jeje, muy formal para ser un adolescente. ¿piensas ser Hokage?- preguntó con curiosidad

-no. Yo seré el capitán de las unidades ANBU y protector oficial del Hokage- dijo Boruto. -Por favor, Lord Raikage, enseñeme.-

Darui se lo pensó un poco. No sabía si la gente pensaría bien de el en su aldea por entrenar a un extranjero. -Mira, lo haré. Pero trata de mantenerlo en secreto en Kimigakure, ¿si? Es algo complicado-

-de acuerdo, Lord Raikage. ¿cuando empezamos?- preguntó emocionado

-nos vamos en una semana. Le diremos a tu padre y a tu familia. Eres libre de despedirte esta semana de tus amigos- dijo Darui

-¡Si! ¡Gracias, Lord Raikage!- gritó Boruto

-nonono, para ti, de ahora en más, soy Darui-Sensei. ¿de acuerdo?-

-De acuerdo Lo... Darui-Sensei- dijo el nuevo aprendiz del Raikage  
_

 **Fin capítulo 1**

 **Quería hacer algo introductorio para empezar este libro. Después de todo, es el primer Borusara que hago. Y lo se, lo se. No es el emo vengador quien entrenará a Boruto. Pero Darui es personalmente un personaje desaprovechado, y quería darle un poco de participación como una de las personas importantes en la vida de Boruto.**

 **Espero hayas disfrutado este primer capitulo. Deja tu Follow y tu voto, que lo agradezco mucho. Nos vemos.**


	2. Ep 2 - Un simple hasta luego

A la mañana siguiente, ambos chicos despertaron a toda máquina. Boruto había pedido explícitamente a su padre que suspendiera las misiones del Team 7 por un tiempo, luego de aclarar todo el tema de Darui. Naruto dijo que de vez en cuando enviaría personal de la aldea para conocer el estado de Boruto y la aldea de la nube. Y dejó en claro la condición de que Boruto iría a cada cumbre con Darui. Mientras Darui hiciese trabajo de Raikage, Killer Bee y Ay entrenarian a Boruto hasta la última célula. Además, su tío Sasuke iría en ocasiones a observar el progreso y enseñar técnicas más interesantes. No hereditarias, pero si afinarian el Raiton de Boruto. Sarada, por su parte, le pidió a Chouchou que se juntasen todos los días a practicar en el Bosque de la muerte. Cuando Chouchou tuviese misiones, Sarada iría con Konohamaru o Naruto. Un excelente panorama. Ambos se levantaron, vistieron y salieron. Eran los únicos levantados tan temprano. Por casuales de la vida, se toparon en frente de Ichiraku Ramen, ahora dirigido por la curvilinea Ayame.

Boruto miraba hacia el cielo, con muchos pensamientos en la cabeza. Pensaba buscar algunos pergaminos con técnicas de agua o rayo, para empezar con lo básico. Pero oyó los pies de Sarada detenerse en seco frente a el.

-B...Boruto?-

-Hola Sarita- dijo acercándose a ella

Sarada estaba petrificada. Gran parte de las ocasiones sabía exactamente que hacer, pero ahora estaba en blanco -uuuhhh... t...tu C...como... te va, Bolt?- preguntó tratando de disimular

-hm, con algo de hambre. Lamento lo de ay... hey... ese no es el broche que te puse ayer el pelo?-

Sarada se sonrojo -O...oh! Que hace esto aquí?- dijo nerviosa -olvidé quitarmelo ayer- dijo rascándose la nuca

-buuueno? C...como sea, quieres comer un tazón de ramen? Yo te invito hoy- dijo sonriente

Sarada se sonrojo aún más. ¿Boruto la invitaba a comer? -CLARO!- gritó inconscientemente Sarada -ejem, digo... Claro.-

-genial- dijo tomandola de la mano y entrando al recién abierto local

-¡Bienvenidos! Wow! Boruto, Sarada! Como han crecido!- saludo Ayame saludando a los jóvenes

-¿cómo está señora Ichiraku?- saludó Sarada -¿la familia?-

-Viento en popa, Sarada. Ser cabeza de familia no es tan duro como piensan- dijo Ayame -Tengo a mi esposo de amo de casa-.

Boruto soltó una risa discreta -¿y quién es su esposo?- inquirió risueño.

Ayame se sonrojo un poco y dejó de prestarles atención -mi esposo... se llama Udon- dijo entre corazoncitos mientras ambos jóvenes se quedaban boquiabiertos -¿¡U-Udon Sensei!?- trataron de formular entre su sorpresa

-S-Señorita Ayame, con todo respeto, es imposible que Udon Sensei sea amo de casa. Le creo que se casó con el, pero tiene que ir regularmente a misiones- dijo Boruto

-Lo se, Boruto. Por eso envía costantemente un clon de sombra a las misiones de rango menor, mientras cuida de nuestros hijos- explicó la contenta cocinera.

-¿¡Q-queeeeee!?- gritaron a coro

-sip. Ahora, si quieren oír más, pidan algo.- dijo Ayame

-denos a cada uno un tazón mediano de ramen de miso con Narutomakis, por favor- dijeron al unísono  
_

Luego de tres razones de ramen por cabeza y una historia muy interesante, ambos Chunnin salieron del restaurante con una sonrisa divertida -esa fue una anécdota divertida- dijo Sarada

-Creo que no notas lo importante aquí, Sarita- dijo Boruto dándose aires de misterio

-¿De qué hablas, Bolt?- preguntó Sarada

Boruto la miró aguantando la risa -Piénsalo así, ahora podemos chantajear a Udon Sensei con decirle a todos que es "el Papi de Ayamita"- dijo riendo a carcajadas.

Sarada le dio un golpe suave en el hombro mientras se reía -¡Boruto!-

-jejeje, bueno. Tengo que ir al campo de entrenamiento 3- dijo Boruto ya un poco más serio

-¿¡Vas a entrenar!?- gritó Sarada -¿Te sientes bien? ¿Tienes fiebre? ¿Te duele algo?- preguntaba Sarada examinando sin mucho detenimiento al rubio.

-eeehhh... ¿Sarada? ¿qué haces?- dijo Boruto -estoy en perfecto estado. Sólo quiero ir a practicar un poco.- dijo tratando de calmarla

Sarada suspiró, creyó que su amigo había perdido la cabeza. -de acuerdo... te veo otro dia- dijo Sarada partiendo al bosque de la muerte

Boruto estuvo a punto de detenerla un poco más, quería quedar con ella en un aparte para decirle que en seis días más no podría volver a verla durante largo tiempo. Pero prefirió guardarselo para otro momento.  
_

Naruto estaba confundido. No estaba del mejor humor posible, se había enterado de que su hijo se iría de la aldea, los Ootsusuki eran una constante amenaza y el Team 7 le había hablado sobre una tal organización "Kara". Toda la paz que hacía unos años había logrado, se desmoronaba poco a poco. La idea de ejercer calma a mano de hierro se le hacía cada vez más tentadora.

-Bueno... no se... quizá un poco de fuerza no vendría de mal...- se planteaba el séptimo Hokage

Naruto estuvo a punto de dejar a un clon a cargo de la oficina y salir a buscar a esa organización. Pero fue interrumpido por su mejor amiga. -Oye, tonto, ¿crees que el mundo funciona así?- dijo Sakura Uchiha

Naruto se sorprendió, desde hace mucho tiempo, Sakura lo trataba de usted. Hoy sin embargo, se le paró a decirle que no. -Yo... no se que hacer, Sakura-Chan- dijo Naruto -Estamos en un inminente limbo. Toda nuestra sociedad está al borde de colapsar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Kara, los Ootsusuki, Kurotsuchi está dispuesta a aliarse con los enemigos después del incidente de hace tres años... y encima Boruto no será aliado de la hoja durante un tiempo- dijo estresado

-Escucha, Naruto, tienes un puñado de motivos por los cuales luchar. Tienes que mantener la cabeza fuera de las malas ideas. No sería la primera vez que uno de nuestro equipo lo hace, pero definitivamente sería el mayor caos del mundo ninja.- dijo Sakura tocando su propio pecho, el cual en más de una ocasión, había estado a punto de ser atravesado por un Chidori de su actual marido -Todos estamos por y para contigo. Pero tú debes asegurarte de que tus malas ideas no tomen control de tu mente-

Naruto miró a Sakura. Era consciente de que ella era el mayor exponente de lo que ella misma acababa de decir. Pero en ese entonces, ninguno de ellos era alguien importante. Claro, Sasuke por sus decisiones fue buscado mundialmente. Pero ahora el tenía que mantener su mente centrada. En unos meses sería el nombramiento de Konohamaru como Hachidaime Hokage (Mi japonés es tan sepsi :v) y tenía que ocuparse de los problemas sociales actualmente por su cuenta. -en momentos como estos necesito al Hokage de las Sombras, (solo por presumir: Kage no Hokage :V) el sabría con certeza que hacer- dijo apesadumbrado

Sakura se cansó de ver a su mejor amigo en tal depresión -Uzumaki Naruto, eres un imbécil- dijo para asestarle una feroz bofetada -¿qué pasó con ese hombre que siempre buscaba superar una traba en constante avance? ¿aquel que siempre dijo que algún día podría superar a Mi Marido? ¿está acaso rezandole a Hashirama porque el venga a solucionar los problemas políticos que el puede solucionar Por su cuenta? ¿Tu, Uzumaki Naruto, conocido por ser el ninja más poderoso de este mundo, estás implorando por consuelo vacío?- dijo con frialdad. Se aseguró de que cada palabra se clavara en el como un trozo de hielo. -Eres el héroe que este mundo necesita. Has enfrentado cosas peores que esta. ¿Y te rindes ahora? Ese no es el shinobi que se enamoró de mi. No es el shinobi del cual yo llegué a mostrar interés romántico. No, yo sólo puedo ver al gatito asustado que huyó de dos sicarios con unas cadenitas de aluminio. Puedes salir, hablar con Kurotsuchi, enviar espías a Kara y encargarte tu mismo de esos primos hermanos de Kaguya- dijo Sakura. -Y sobre Boruto... lo único que puedes hacer es desearle suerte. Es nuestra mejor opción.- dijo Sakura

(Me odio y me amo por el discurso evangelizador de Sakura)

Naruto se quedó perplejo. Un encanto que se había quedado en un profundo letargo desde la boda de Sakura y Sasuke había despertado. Naruto puso su mano en su propia mejilla, con cada palabra de Sakura en su mente. Le recordaba a la jovencita de cabello rosados de 16 años. -tienes razón... no puedo ceder tan fácil- dijo levantándose de la silla te agradezco todo esto Sakura, de verdad fue de ayuda- dijo plantandole un beso en la mejilla -tengo que ir a hablar con mi hijo- dijo saliendo

-aaay, por mucho que crezca, no cambiará nunca.-  
_

Boruto se encontraba en meditación sobre su Katana. Su padre tiempo atrás le había comentado sobre el "Sennin-Mode", que se trataba de usar la energía natural en armonía con la propia. Sin embargo, el necesitaba acumular el chakra de la naturaleza para poder ponerlo en práctica. Tal y como su padre y su abuelo debían hacer.

-Flashback-

Urashiki Ootsusuki estaba destrozando toda la aldea, siendo un usuario del Byakugan, hizo todo en sus manos para alcanzar al flujo correcto de Chakra, el del Kyubi.

-¿Vas a buscar a alguien, invento del guión?- dijo la voz de Sakura frente a Urashiki

-alejate, vil humana. Si no quieres salir muerta- le espetó Urashiki -Yo sólo busco al zorro de las nueve colas.-

-bueno, déjame decirte que está ocupado en estos momentos- dijo Sasuke llegando junto a su esposa

-¿En serio? Que lástima.- dijo el alien -tendré que interrumpir su pequeño... "conflicto"-

-No. No lo harás- dijo Sakura viéndose las uñas

-¿Ah si? ¿Quién me detie...- no pudo continuar la frase, pues estaba en esos momentos, siendo ahorcado. El aire no llegaba a sus pulmones. No sentía a nadie tras de el y los Uchiha estaban a metros de el.

-¿Esto responde tu pregunta, demonio?- dijo Shikamaru Nara al otro extremo, haciendo el Kage shibari no Jutsu. -Eres un fastidio.-

-¡Ahora, cariño!- dijo Sasuke sacando su katana y corriendo hacia el Ootsusuki -¡Chidori Tsurugi!- gritó asestando un corte limpio al hombro de Urashiki

-Como gustes, amor- dijo Sakura para saltar con el puño alzado hacia Urashiki. -¡Maldito seas!- gritó para, literalmente, desfigurar el rostro de Urashiki de un sólo puñetazo

Urashiki no estaba en las mejores condiciones. Un brazo menos, rostro desfigurado y a punto de morir por falta de aire. -T... Te... ¡Tenseigan!*- dijo ahogado, abriendo sus ojos a más no poder. Con su brazo bueno, le quitó la espada a Sasuke y la clavó en la sombra de Shikamaru, cortandola*. Cuando por fin pudo respirar, la verdadera pelea empezó. Tomó la katana del suelo y se la lanzó directamente a Shikamaru. Sasuke de milagro la alcanzó y activó su Mangekyo Sharingan -¡Kagutsuchi!- gritó para que una estaca de fuego negro persiguiera a Urashiki. Shikamaru saltó y soltó una colección entera de explosivos. Urashiki únicamente sobrevoló la explosión.

-Vaya, estos no son tan débiles como pensé, esa estrategia me forzó a usar el Tenseigan- jadeo Urashiki -bueno, a ello- dijo sacando su caña de pescar

Sakura se impulsó llevando Chakra a sus pies, saltó hacia Urashiki y se dispuso a golpearlo, sin embargo, el Ootsusuki por poco no la atraviesa

-¡Epa!- gritó Sakura cayendo al suelo. Sasuke la atrapó en seco con el Susano'o -¿Todo bien?- preguntó poniéndola de pie -no, ese demonio casi me atraviesa el corazón- explicó tocando su pecho.

-Bueno, bueno, bueno. Ustedes me hicieron usar mi Tenseigan. Ahora, me toca.- Dijo atravesando el pecho de Shikamaru

-¡Shikamaru!- gritaron los dos Uchiha

-AAAARRRGGHHHH-  
_

El grito de Shikamaru llegó a oídos de los que de protegían en los bunkeres de la aldea. Temari, por primera vez, estaba temiendo por la pérdida de un aliado, un amigo... Temari pensaba que Shikamaru estaba a punto de morir.

-¡Suficiente! ¡Iré a ayudar a tia Sakura, tio Sasuke y Shikamaru-San!- dijo Boruto

-¡No!- gritó Sarada -¡No vas a ir al inminente suicidio, Bolt!-

-Papá sigue inconsciente, Shikamaru-San está con riesgos de morir y sepa Dios como es que están tía Sakura y Sasuke Sensei. Hemos practicado nuevas técnicas juntos. ¿o no? Podemos con el. Juntos.- dijo Boruto con su Jogan activado y la marca de Momoshiki extendida hasta su muñeca.

-Pero... Bolt... Es estúpido ir con las manos desnudas.- dijo Sarada

-Lo se. Y por eso no iremos así- dijo Boruto lanzandole cerca de 50 kunais con marcas de cierto jutsu de rayo

-B-Boruto... esas son...- tartamudeo Kakashi

-Las kunai del cuarto Hokage, si.- dijo tomando una katana -digamos que... Sarada y yo estábamos practicando cierta técnica de Tobirama Senju-

Kakashi se levantó -Los acompaño. Naruto tiene más rato inconsciente, es mejor que algún adulto los acompañe- dijo tomando su clásico libro.  
_

Sakura había ido corriendo a atender a Shikamaru, pero había sido detenida en el acto por Urashiki, quien la enterró hasta el torso en arena -¿Vas a algún lado?- preguntó con ironía -¿Porque no te quedas? Tu amiguito puede esperar-

Sasuke estaba a punto de empalarlo en su katana, pero fue detenido por las Sombras de Shikamaru. -Ah ah aah~ tu tampoco.- dijo con cinismo -!Amenosubaruboshinomikoto! Gritó Urashiki balanceado su caña de pescar mientras soltaba poderosos discos de Chakra

Los discos de chakra tenían la capacidad de cortar el Susano'o. El que se dirigía a Sakura, falló de milagro. Urashiki río, se sentía victorioso. Cuando lanzó otros dos discos, Sasuke y Sakura ya esperaban su final...

-¡Hiraishin no Jutsu!- gritaron ambos niños para aparecer a salvar a Sakura. Sasuke fue salvado por el Shiden de Kakashi, el cual rompió la sombra de Urashiki. Urashiki por su parte, fue electrocutado por Kakashi.

-Mamá/Tía Sakura...- dijeron ambos chicos a la recién salvada pelirrosa -atiende a Shikamaru-San, por favor-

Sakura asintió y fue a atenderle. Urashiki miró a Kakashi y los niños. -¿unos viles criajos vienen a faltarme el respeto?- gritó indignado, sin embargo, vio el antebrazo de Boruto con la marca en crecimiento -¿uh? Eres el crío que mató a Momoshiki- dijo con curiosidad -No has de ser un don nadie, como la pequeñaja de ahí- insultó señalando a Sarada

-¿Disculpa? Soy Uchiha Sarada, la futura primera Uchiha Hokage- dijo indignada -Boruto, ¿que hacemos ahora?-

Boruto trataba de analizar la situacion -ya se- dijo pensando en las habilidades de ambos -hay que hacer el Hiraishin otra vez. Pero esta vez...- empezó a susurrarle al oído

-buena idea. Hagámoslo- dijo Sarada lanzando un kunai hacia Urashiki, este lo evitó con facilidad.

-¿en serio creen que sus cuchillos funcionarán?- preguntó Urashiki con sarcasmo

Ambos chicos se teletransportaron detrás del Ootsusuki con un Rasengan y un Chidori en las manos -¡Rasengan!/¡Chidori!- gritaron ambos asestando las técnicas en la espalda de Urashiki

-AAAARRRGGGHHHH- gritó Urashiki. Al caer, le lanzó el anzuelo a Boruto, enterrandolo en su estómago. Urashiki sangraba a chorros por su brazo y espalda

-¡Boruto!/¡Bolt!/¡Mini Dobe!- gritaron todos al ver como el rubio caía de bruces con el estómago atravesado.

Urashiki jadeaba por las recientes heridas en su cuerpo -Tu... niñato malcriado... ¡Cavaste tu propia tumba!- gritó arrastrando el anzuelo con Boruto empalado hacia el. -Ameno... Amenosubarubshinomik- no pudo hacer la técnica, pues fue golpeado por un ninja de cabello rubio y corto

Ante la prescencia del recién llegado, el famoso Hokage héroe del mundo shinobi. Con sus marcas anaranjadas en sus ojos, todos dieron un resuello de sorpresa, excepto Sasuke, el cual sonrío. -puedes... puedes haberte metido con mi aldea, con mis amigos, con la nueva generación de ninjas... pero nunca... nunca te metas... ¡CON MI FAMILIA!- dijo Uzumaki Naruto creando tres clones de si mismo. Todos moldeaban una enorme Shuriken de chakra.

-Enton: Kagutsuchi- titubeo Sasuke envolviendo la shuriken en fuego negro.

-¡Fuuton: Rasen Shuriken!- gritó Naruto lanzando el enorme Shuriken hacia Urashiki, el cual lanzó un enorme grito de dolor. Sarada saltó hacia el Ootsusuki a molerlo a golpes...

Un tiempo después, Boruto salió del hospital con unas vendas en el abdomen. Salió más calmado a ayudar con la reconstrucción del pueblo. Sarada tenía ya una marca color verde en su mano derecha. Y por entonces, Boruto estuvo más que agradecido con su viejo.

-oye viejo... ¿puedo preguntarte algo?- dijo Boruto

-dime, Boruto- dijo Naruto paseando con su hijo

-¿que eran esas marcas que rodeaban tus ojos cuando te enfrentaste a Urashiki?- preguntó recordando los ojos de su padre

-Jajaja, es una técnica excelente. Se llama "Sennin mode"- dijo risueño. -Me la enseñó el sapo Fukasaku en el monte Myoboku-

-Tu... ¿podrías enseñarmela?- preguntó

-¡Boruto! ¡Eso no se dice en público!- lo regaño Naruto

-¡No! Hablo de la tecnica- dijo Boruto avergonzado

-Oh... claro- dijo sonrojado rascándose la nuca

-fin Flashback-

-(esa técnica podría ayudarme en mi meta)- pensó el Uzumaki aún en meditación. Unos cuantos lobos se le acercaban hasta juntar una jauría completa. Pajarillos se posaban en su cabeza y hombros. -Oye, hijo...- lo llamó Naruto

-¿uh? ¿Que pasa papá?- preguntó poniéndose de pie.

-Mira hijo... escucha, hemos tenido diferencias, pero... te deseo suerte en tu viaje con Darui- dijo algo triste

-Papá, no te pongas así, no me iré por veinte años- dijo sonriendo como el mismo Naruto hacía 20 años.

-lo se... pero finalmente nos estábamos acercando...- decía nostálgico

Boruto vio la expresión de su padre y lo abrazó -Mira papá... no soy bueno con los sentimientos, pero espero podamos entendernos esta última semana.- dijo tratando de ser comprensivo.

Naruto correspondió al abrazo -te quiero, hijo-

-y yo a ti papá-

Fin Episodio 2

Quiero mencionar que me maté el cerebro haciendo este segundo episodio, y si. Salieron muchas ideas... raras.

Lo de las Sombras cortadas por los rayos, se debe a que la luz ilumina las Sombras, por tanto, la sombra se cortó al ser iluminada por los rayos.

Lo del Tenseigan... bueno, necesitaba una excusa ¿no? Urashiki es poderoso, pero un Power Up loco nunca viene de más, DBS es consciente de ello.

Adiós!


End file.
